


[Podfic] Exile for Two

by wcdarling



Series: In Exile [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Conversations, Discrimination, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s05e16 Doctor Bashir I Presume, Exile, Friendship, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Episode: s05e16 Doctor Bashir I Presume, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcdarling/pseuds/wcdarling
Summary: MP3 podfic of "Exile for Two" by wcdarling. Garak is busy working on a wedding dress when he gets a call from Bashir. He's cancelling lunch again? Actually the matter is quite a bit more serious. AU take on "Dr. Bashir, I Presume?" Read by the author.





	[Podfic] Exile for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Exile for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8425447) by [wcdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wcdarling/pseuds/wcdarling). 



> MP3 podfic of my Garak-Bashir story ["Exile for Two,"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8425447/chapters/19305982) read by yours truly. 
> 
> **Summary:**  
>  Garak is busy working on a wedding dress when he gets a call from Bashir. He's cancelling lunch again? Actually the matter is quite a bit more serious. AU take on "Dr. Bashir, I Presume?"

**Files**

  * [Chapter 1: Change of Plans](https://www.dropbox.com/s/9dib1g2lqr0vb7x/exilefortwo1.mp3?dl=0%22%22) (28 min.)
  * [Chapter 2: A Productive Lunch](https://www.dropbox.com/s/5cw4n31hjutwe8q/exilefortwo2.mp3?dl=0) (21 min.)
  * [Chapter 3: Hypocrites and Hucksters](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ztu7pkh4bp9iuf8/exilefortwo3.mp3?dl=0) (21 min.)
  * [Chapter 4: Sentiments](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gw9d135amusikwr/exilefortwo4.mp3?dl=0) (12 min.)



To get the file and/or listen, click the link and it will take you to Dropbox, where you can either download the MP3 or listen to it right there, streaming.

 **NOTE:** The story is four chapters and there will be one MP3 for each. I will post each as I complete them and add a new AO3 chapter with this page so it pops up as an update. Then, when it's all posted, I will delete all but the first chapter. (I can't find a way to change the update date for a single chapter story.) 


End file.
